Airforce 101
by ass-sassin
Summary: Satsuki hasn't seen her husband or son in eight months - what better place to surprise them than at Daiki's grand finale?


_**A/N: I don't even know where this came from? Let me know what you think – it's super short and I apologise for that!**_

* * *

She stood outside the gym, shifting from foot to foot, straightening out her already impeccable uniform as she waited for someone to give her the go-ahead.

Satsuki hadn't expected to become a member of the Army – she _really_ hadn't. But the army was good to her when she took leave after the birth of her son, and readily took her back as a valued member of the air force.

She'd been away for _months_ – doing tests on planes around the country, flying to other countries and commencing negotiations with foreign armies as a representative of Japan.

Eight months without seeing her three (now four) year old son and her husband.

Neither of them knew she was home – nor that she was waiting outside the gym where Daiki was playing the grand finale of the national games. She'd only told Tetsu – so her blue haired friend could organise to have her son somewhere near the front of the crowd.

Finally – _finally_ – a buzzer rang and the cheers of a massive crowd reached her. She didn't have to peek in to know that Daiki's team had won.

The security guard standing beside her raised a hand to his earpiece and nodded to her, "You can go in now. Your son will be straight ahead."

She nodded, and took a breath to steady herself before pushing open the door and making her way through the brief tunnel.

"…_and we have one last special announcement to make!_" came a booming voice, "_A very special guest is here today. After being on duty for eight months in our air force, let's give a warm welcome to a defender of our country – Aomine Satsuki!"_

And she stepped out of the tunnel to the cheers of the crowd, eyes finding Daiki before anyone else. He stood at the bench with his team, mouth hanging open to catch enough flies to last him a lifetime.

She smiled, but headed towards where she' spotted a flash of light blue in the crowd earlier.

"_Momma!"_ she heard her son's familiar cry, and she saw him standing on his seat, leaning over the wall set to keep the crowds off the court. His magenta eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears, navy hair an unruly mess atop his tanned head.

"Reiji!" time seemed to slow as she made her way across the court, arms outstretched towards him. After what felt like an eternity she hurried to pull her son over the barrier and into her arms.

He clung to her like a baby bear, arms around her neck, legs around her waist.

"_Momma…" _he whimpered burying his chubby face into the crook of her neck, "_you're here…"_

His little sobs shook his form, but Satsuki smiled as she reached up and rubbed soothing circles on his back, "There, there," she ran her other hand through his hair, "Momma's here. It's alright. _Shh_…"

"_I- I _missed_ you, momma_," his whimper made her eyes sting, but she only laughed, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"Now, now, Reiji," she patted his back gently, "I thought you liked living with Pa!"

"I l-love Pa, but he's _not_ Momma!" his angry little cry made her laugh all the more, and she turned to Tetsu, nodding her thanks.

He smiled, "See you later, Momoi-san."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, huh?"

He flashed a smile and was gone just as quick.

Turning back to the court, she wondered where Daiki had disappeared off to – before she stopped him seated on the bench, head in his hands – and were his shoulders _shaking?_

No – he couldn't possibly be –

"He's crying," said Ryou, nodding over to where his team mate sat, "he was laughing and then he just started crying. I'm sor-"

"Thanks for taking care of my boys, Ryou."

Carrying the still sobbing Reiji, Satsuki trooped over to where Daiki was hunched. She picked up his water bottle, tugged the top open with her mouth, and splashed it on her husband.

"OI!" he jerked back, scowling (which wasn't quite effective with his eyes as red-rimmed as they were), "What are you – _oh_."

"You're welcome, idiot," she scolded, but she was smiling and he was too.

"I fucking love you, you know that?" he grunted, standing quickly before pulling both her and his son into his embrace.

"_Language!_" she hissed, kissing her son on his temple, "And you _smell._ Go have a shower."

He let go and laughed, turning to walk away-

"I love you too, Daiki."


End file.
